No me olvides nunca
by The lady Naruko
Summary: Arthur Kirkland es un hombre muy solitario que se enamora de una chica en estado terminal. Aun sabiendo el dolor y la trizteza que sufrira, deside acompañarla en los días que le quedan y así darse ambos la felicidad que ambos creias estinguida


**Otro pequeño drabble que se me ocurrio después de ver un video de una canción super triste**

**Pareja: InglaterraxLiechtenstein (en este caso Arthur x Lily) **

**Declairmer: Hetalia no me pertenece, si lo fuera Japón e Italia se harian uno y tendriamos la mejor comida del mundo *¬***

**Advertencias: fic bastante triste, aquellos sensibles recomiendo no leerlo.**

* * *

><p><em>-jamás olvidare el primer día que te vi-le dijo el ingles a aquella chica que ya hacia en la cama con un respirador artificial.<em>

Arthur Kirkland era un hombre de 30 años bastante adinerado, tenia un trabajo muy bueno como bice-presidente de una compañia de celulares en Inglaterra, una enorme mansión, muchas mujeres con las que se acostaba. Soltero, mal cocinero, tocaba el piano, sin familia, ex-vandálo, alcoholico...solo. Si, estaba practicamente solo, aunque este lo negara y fue por eso que desconcentrado un auto lo atropello mientras caminaba por la calle.

Por suerte solo se había fracturado unas costillas y recivido unos golpes en la cabeza. Después de que el doctor lo atendiera fue a buscar el baño, cosa que no encontraba y no había a quien preguntarle, así que curioseando llego a una parte del hospital solitaria y fria. Penso que quizas algun paciente podria decirle donde hayar el baño o por lo menos prestarle el de su habitación así que toco en una puerta, la abrio y fue cuando la vio.

Era una chica, por lo menos de 20 años, cabellos cortos hasta los hombros rubios, piel blanca, facciones muy finas y ojos aguamarina realmente cautivadores. tenia un moño atado en su cabello del lado izquierdo de su cabeza que le hacia ver bastante tierna. Ella le miró directamente al ver que un intruso había entrado a su habitación, su expreción no mostraba nada, quizas solo sorpresa pero de alguna manera lo hizo sentir demasiado pequeño ante aquella mirada.

-hola... ¿sabes donde esta el baño de este hospital?-ese fue su primer contacto, uno que destinaria sus vidas desde ese día.

Luego de ese encuentro el ingles empezo a frecuentar su habitación los siguientes días, con la escusa de que tenia que ir a que le revisaran sus heridas. A la chica no parecia molestarle, en cambio parecia feliz de que alguien la visitara. El oji verde notaba que nunca nadie la visitaba y eso se le hacia raro ya que ¿Quién no querria estar cerca de esa chica? con el simple echo de estar en la misma habitación con ella, aun si hubiera miles de personas, el ambiente se volvia muy agradable.

-digame señor Kirkland ¿Por qué me viene a visitar? ni siquiera me conoce

-no lo se-dijo haciendo cara de que estaba pensando-pero sinceramente no me interesa saberlo, me siento agusto haciendo esto y ya... pero si a ti te disgusta dejare de hacerlo

-no, yo también me siento agusto... nadie me viene a visitar nunca y usted es muy agradable-sonrio. Arthur inexplicablemente había empezado a adorar la sonrisa de esa chica y sobretodo amaba poder causarla él. Platicaban de temas triviales, hablaban de ellos mismos, de sus pasatiempos y de cosas que empezaban a inventar ellos hasta que un día se decidio a hacer la pregunta del millon.

-dime ¿Por qué estas en el hospital?

-bueno... ya has de saber que esta habitación es para pacientes terminales... tengo una enfermedad en el corazón, mi cuerpo es muy fragil y creo que no resistire más de 3 años más... mi hermano mayor me envio aquí a Londres porque podrian atenderme mejor que en mi antiguo hogar en Liechtenstein pero aun así morire... el se quedo en Suiza, trabaja en el ejercito y no podía estar al pendiente de mi más puesto a que su trabajo lo consume mucho y mis padre ya no se encuentran en este mundo... me envia cartas cada que puede pero practicamente... ya nos despedimos-dijo en tono triste, el ingles comprendio lo que queria decir con "despedirse" y le partio el corazón, no solo por lo del hermano de ella sino también porque aun sabiendo que era una habitación de pacientes terminales... saber directamente que esa dulce y adorable chica moriria en tan solo 3 años era demasiado fuerte para resistirlo.

-y dime ¿ya has visto Londres?-cuando Arthur pregunto aquello se le iluminaron los ojos a aquella rubia. Luego de eso, con mucho trabajo (dinero) consiguio sacar a la chica, en silla de ruedas, del hospital. En vez de llevarla a conocer cosas tipicas de un turista la llevo a una escuela ya que ella nunca pudo asistir a una, a comer comida italiana porque la de Inglaterra era horrenda y finalmente la llevo al Eye London (la noria más grande del mundo) algo que debia ser obligatorio para todo aquel que llegara a esa ciudad.

-siento que estoy en un sueño.

-no lo estas y si fuera así este sería mi sueño-dijo sonriendo.

-usted, a sido muy amable conmigo señor Kirkland...

-llamame Arthur, por favor

-¿como puedo agradecerle todo lo que ha echo por mi?... Arthur

-no tienes por que, de echo creo que esto más bien ha sido mi forma de agradecerte a ti-esta le miro extraño-desde que te conoci mi vida vacia a se a llenado, has conseguido lo que mucha gente no pudo hacer, con el simple echo de sonreirme y darme algo diferente en la vida de lo que siempre he hecho-luego de bajar de la noria la llevo de regreso al hospital y Arthur, de regreso a casa pasando por una tienda vio un objeto de esa tienda que le hizo tomar la decisión que jamás penso tomar en su viday mucho menos de esa forma. No le importo si habria consecuencias en sus actos, ya que lo único de lo que estaba seguro era, que si esa chica solo viviria 3 años más, quiera estar a su lado.

Así fue como llego el día siguiente, donde la rubia resiviria la mayor sorpresa de su vida:

-casate conmigo-le dijo el rubio a la pequeña, tendiendole en su cama una cajita que contenia un hermoso anillo de plata con una perla azul. Esta contemplo el pequeño objeto y lo miro a los ojos.

-soy 10 años menor que usted

-lo sé

-solo llevamos 1 mes de conocernos

-lo sé

-es posible que en 3 años o menos muera y ambos sufriremos mucho

-lo se-le tomo su mano izquierda y la beso con ternura-sé todas las consecuencias que causara esto... pero quiero hacerlo, quiero vivir feliz a tu lado y quiero que seas feliz a mi lado, porque siento que no podre ser tan feliz en mi vida como lo he sido contigo durante este mes y deseo ver esa sonrisa tuya hasta el final de sus días... aunque sea por poco tiempo, así que dime ¿aceptarias eso? ¿aceptas vivir a mi lado?

-...acepto

-debo advertirte, que después del matrimonio, llega algo que se llama "la noche de bodas"

-...lo sé-sonrio.

Luego de aquello se casaron. Ambos empezaron a vivir juntos y a disfrutar la vida que ninguno soño con tener. Arhur dejo su trabajo por ese entonces, anunciando que regresaria algun tiempo después. No había mucho problema, tenian suficiente dinero como para vivir 6 años sin trabajo. Pasaban casi todo el tiempo juntos, viviendo como deseaban, felices. Arthur dejo el alcohol, tocaba el piano para su amada esposa y disfrutaban de todo lo que pudieran disfrutar de aquella ciudad donde se conocieron.

Pero el tiempo es imposible detener y pasaron 2 años 1/2. Su amada esposa tubo que regresar al hospital y el iba a visitar todos los días hasta que llego el día definitivo.

_-jamás olvidare el primer día que te vi-le dijo el ingles a aquella chica que ya hacia en la cama con un respirador artificial._

_-yo tampoco-dijo con dificultad, se quito por ese momento el respirador-y puedo decir con claridad y sin titubeos ni Ironia... que fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida._

_-a mi también... estoy seguro que lo sabes ya pero quiero aprovechar para decirte lo que nunca te dije en todo este tiempo... Te amo. Te amo por el simple echo de que exisitieras, de que sonrieras, de que hablaras, que respiraras...-empezo a llorar-Te amo desde el primer instante en que te vi...sabía que este día llegaria y aun así no puedo evitar llorar_

_-no te pedire que no lo hagas... también te amo, solo por el echo de que entraras a mi habitación y luego te ame muchisimo más gracias a que me diste la vida que yo ya había condenado a ser solo un sueño imposible-levanto su mano para que el la tomara-no quiero decirte adiós como lo hice con mi hermano, así que solo te diré... gracias por todo_

_-gracias a ti también_

_-por favor... sigue con tu vida... se feliz, sigue en tu trabajo, toca el piano, diviertete... conoce a otra mujer a quien amar... pero por favor, aunque suene algo egoista... no me olvides nunca_

_-jamás podria olvidarte... mi amada Lily-luego de aquel día la jovén de 23 años, Lily Zwingli Kirkland, murio. _

Arthur Kirkland fue asendido a presidente oficial de la compañia. Cumplio todo aquello que le había pedido su amada, siguio con exito, tocaba el piano todas las noches antes de dormir, se divirtio en muchas ocaciones haciendo muchas cosas y demás. Tubo muchas mujeres e incluzo se caso otras 2 veces en las que luego se divorcio, tubo 1 hijo al que llamo Peter y vivio una vida normal y tranquila hasta que él también enfermo debido a su ya gran edad. Pero sin duda la promesa que cumplio hasta el final de sus días fue aquello.

-no te olvide nunca Lily... ahora te pido que me resivas con el amor que nunca deje de sentir por ti-cerro los ojos cansado. El fin le había llegado y estaba feliz por eso. Porque aunque muchas mujeres, intentaron e hicieron sin fin de cosas para conseguir que él nunca les olvidara, a la única que nunca olvido fue la única que se lo pidio, aquella que lo amo y él amo más que a nadie.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>notas:<strong> si es fue bastante dramatico ¬¬U lo siento espero comentarios por esto, me subirian la moral porque mi antiguo fic de esta pareja solo obtubo un review T-T, bye bye.


End file.
